In the field of security fences, in particular, fasteners, sometimes referred to as “buttons,” are used to join or bundle a single fiber optic cable or multiple fiber optic cables together in a net-like configuration. Buttons may be configured with grooves or channels to accommodate the outer circumference of the fiber optic cables to avoid pinching or crushing optical cables, when joined. In most applications, the buttons typically comprise two halves, which are joined together.
In applications involving seurity fences, it is desirable to have the buttons remain permanently closed and in place once the fiber optic cable or cables are joined to prevent the buttons from being removed, once positioned. To assure that the buttons cannot be removed, the two portions of the buttons are usually subjected to a sealing process. That is, the two portions are either fused together by a heat treatment or ultrasonically welding or, in some cases, permanently adhered together, to yield a unified, sealed junction that is virtually incapable of being opened or unfastened.
Where security fences are involved, it is desirable for the buttons to be permanently secured so that an intruder cannot remove the buttons and, thereby, attempt to breach or to breach the perimeter secured by the fence. If not secured, it is theoretically possible that an intruder might be able to remove several of the buttons without triggering an alarm. If so, the intruder theoretically could establish a hole in the security fence so that a person could pass therethrough.
As would be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the measures used in permanently joining fiber optic cables not only complicates and delays the fabrication and assembly process, it increases costs as well.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a fastener, or “button,” that does not require a plurality of steps to secure the fastener to the fiber optic cable or multiple fiber optic cables.
However, security concerns remain a paramount concern that cannot be overlooked.